1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined radiator and lighting assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel combo type radiation and lighting assembly for concentrating or dispersing energy and illumination.
2. Description of Background Art
Lamps and lighting equipment and heat radiant apparatuses have been used as separate devices at home, church, or other places of commerce to provide a warm and illuminated atmospheric and environment and at times with decorative elegance.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 2005/078356 (“the '356 Publication”), which we incorporate by reference, discloses different kinds of radiators.
What is desired is a combined radiator and lighting assembly that can provide both heat radiation and illumination. By means of an opening and hollow section formed at or near the bottom or middle segment of the said radiant heater in conjunction with at least one special designed lamp socket assembly adapted for receiving at least one light source or other radiation source, the combo type radiation and lighting assembly improves on the radiator in the '356 Publication and can provide radiation within the desired irradiated zone while affording illumination or other forms of radiation, with concentration in a smaller focal zone or area, or dispersion over a larger zone or area.